


Like I'm gonna lose you

by angelus2hot



Category: No Tomorrow (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A nightmare convinces Evie to quit worrying about tomorrow and live for the day.





	Like I'm gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Like I'm gonna lose you  
>  **Fandom:** No Tomorrow  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xavier Holliday/Evie Covington  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,008  
>  **Summary:** A nightmare convinces Evie to quit worrying about tomorrow and live for the day.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 21

The moon shined bright up into the midnight sky and the warm breeze from the ocean ruffled her hair as they strolled along the beach hand in hand.

With the sounds of the waves lapping at the sand Xavier stopped, pulled her into his embrace, tightened his arms around her and whispered, “I love you.” 

She closed her eyes just before his lips met hers. Lights burst behind her eyes as he deepened the kiss. A sigh swept through her as she melted against him. She knew without a doubt that this was where she belonged.

Xavier raised his head and with a smile curving her lips she opened her eyes. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes before he disappeared. And even though she searched everywhere for him, screaming his name, he was nowhere to be found.

 

Tears filled Evie’s eyes as she sat straight up in bed, her breathing erratic and her body trembling from the horror she had just lived through. Only she hadn’t it was only a dream.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Xavier immediately sat up beside her and pulled her into his arms. “You were only dreaming.”

_How could it have been only a dream._ “It felt so real.”

He smoothed her hair back away from her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her temple. “You wanna tell me about it?” 

Evie started to shake her head but changed her mind. “We were walking along the beach, you told me you loved me and then you kissed me.”

Xavier was beyond confused as dreams went the one she was describing didn’t sound all that bad to him. “That doesn’t sound that bad.”

“When I opened my eyes you gave me a sad smile and you disappeared. I searched but I couldn’t find you.” Her lips trembled as fresh tears fell silently down her cheeks. “You had left me all alone.”

“Shh... I’m here, baby.” His arms tightened around her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She scrubbed the tears away with her fingers. “You can’t promise me that.”

“You’re right, I can’t.” His fingers caressed her arms. “I can promise you that I’m not going anywhere of my own free will. I don’t want to ever leave you.” At the frightened look still in her eyes he asked, “What brought this on?”

She leaned back against him. “I was thinking about the asteroid. According to your calculations there are only less than four months left. I guess while I was sleeping my subconscious took over and showed me what it would be like to lose you. It was the saddest most horrifying thing I have ever lived through.”

Guilt flashed in his eyes. He hated that she was so worried. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“I have realized something though.”

Xavier raised his eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“Even if somehow the asteroid misses us.” Evie took a deep breath. “There is still no guarantee of tomorrow. In the blink of an eye we could run out of time at any moment.” Her body began to tremble faster. “The truth is we never know when we could lose everything.” 

He nodded his head. “You’re right, Evie. There are no promises and certainly no guarantees of tomorrow. That’s why I have been trying to convince you to live life to its fullest now while you have a chance.”

She turned in his arms until they were face to face. “That’s why I have made a decision.”

“Oh?” His fingers caught a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. “What kind of decision?”

“I’m going to stop worrying about tomorrow.” She promised and threaded her fingers through his dark hair as she snuggled closer to him. “And I’m going to stop being afraid of what I want and I’m going to go after it.”

He felt a spark of hope begin to kindle in his chest at the promise she was making. But he wanted, no he needed her to be clear. “What exactly does that mean, Evie. What do you want?”

Evie ran her finger teasingly down his chest. “You.” Evie leaned closer, her warm breath caressing his lips as she spoke. “I want you.” She placed a gently teasing kiss on his lips before she continued, “I’m in love with you, Xavier and I want to be with you. Whether that’s forever, four months or even twelve days I want to spend whatever time we have left on this earth with you.”

His heart contracted with the rush of emotion that bombarded his body. He had fallen in love with Evie almost from the moment he had met her and he had known how she felt about him before she even realized it herself, he could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. And he had lived in constant fear that she wouldn’t ever be able to admit it to herself much less to him.

“I love you, Evie.” Xavier couldn’t resist kissing her again. “There’s nothing about you that I’m not in love with.” He lowered his head and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. “We’ll make the most of the time we have together.” His tongue traced the path his lips had taken. “I’m going to love you forever, Evie.” 

When she opened her mouth, he quickly silenced her with a breathtaking, toe-curling kiss. He raised his head and smiled at the look on her face. “Regardless of what happens next, whether we live to a rip old age or die tomorrow, I am going to love you like I’m going to lose you for the rest of my life even if that hopefully means forever.”

The words had barely left his mouth before Evie leaned in and kissed him. Soft, tender almost chaste kisses changed to passionate, wickedly tempting kisses until both Xavier and Evie forgot about the worries of no tomorrow and lived for the present.

In a world where there were no guarantees Xavier kept his promise to Evie. He loved her forever.


End file.
